Interruption
by SmuttySherlockian
Summary: John and Sherlock is getting it on in the livingroom when Lestrade interrupted them, Smut PWP.


Sherlock, John and Lestrade was sitting in the messy living room of 221b discussing a case, Sherlock made the deductions, John looked in awe and Lestrade listened with his mouth open taking notes, as usual. Lestrade got up and thanked Sherlock, said goodbye to John and left the flat. John looked over at Sherlock and smiled,

"_You know it really turns me on when you do that" _

"_Do what exactly" _Sherlock smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"_Being all, you, with your deductions and smart-arsery"_ John laughed and gave Sherlock a look of lust _"You know Mrs Hudson is out at the moment"_

"_Well deduced Mr Watson how clever you are" _Sherlock said in a teasing tone and left his chair to join John in his; he mounted John and started to kiss his Doctors neck. Sherlock felt something hard hitting him and he felt something hard growing inside his own pants. He loved how the Doctor moaned whenever he touched or kissed him, it made himself so very aroused.

Sherlock kissed John passionately on the mouth breathing in his lover's scent, he just loved everything about John; his lips, his slightly greying hair, his muscular arms and his chubby belly. He broke the kiss to remove John's sweater; he resumed the kiss while he rubbed his groin against his lover's. Sherlock ran his long white hands down John's chest; he loved the feeling of John's chest hair against his fingers, Sherlock ran his hands down towards John's pants and undid the belt and the zipper, his hand journeyed further down until it reached what it was looking for.

John moaned as the Detective grabbed his cock which was now aching for his touch, Sherlock broke the kiss and moved the kiss down his lovers chest, he moved John's pants down so he had plenty of space to do his work. Sherlock kissed his lovers balls and the area around them; he licked the cock before putting it into his mouth. John grasped his lover's thick dark curls and pushed Sherlock's head up and down.

"_Fuck, yes, oh God, Sherlock, yes" _John screamed, he could feel his climax coming on and while the Detective was deeply buried in the groin of his lover none of them heard the footsteps on the staircase and the opening of doors.

"_Hey Sherlock I forg..." _Lestrade stood as frozen, he could not believe his eyes; in front of him was the proud sociopathic Sherlock Holmes on his knees sucking of Doctor Watson. John pushed off Sherlock and covered himself with the union Jack pillow.

"_Eh... hey Lestrade... Ehm... what's up?"_John spluttered awkwardly as Sherlock was getting up on his feet.

"_I can come back later... if you want" _Lestrade stuttered looking at the wall behind Sherlock

"_No that would be illogical since you are already here Lestrade, now what did you want?" _Sherlock said in complete composure, John looked baffled at Sherlock. Their "thing" was supposed to be secret, now the fucking DI had caught them red handed, how the hell could Sherlock just stand there like nothing had happened?

"_Oh, yes what was it I was going to ask you. No that is not important, what is important is what the hell were you doing when I arrived and since when are you two a couple?" _Lestrade asked angrily

"_Oh I can explain" _John spluttered looking at Sherlock for some sort of help but the detective just stood as he always did, with a complete pokerface.

"_John and I are not a couple per say, we satisfy each other's natural needs, I work best when my system is flooded with endorphins and we all perfectly know that sex is the most direct and fastest way to release endorphins. Now what was it you wanted to ask Detective Inspector?" _Sherlock said with his perfect calm and pokerface while John was fiery red in his face and still covering his cock with the pillow.

"_I wanted to say I forgot my notepad" _Lestrade got over to the coffee table and picked up his notepad.

"_Well, I won't disturb you anymore lads and please lock the fucking door next time okay?" _Lestrade sent Sherlock and John each a grinning smile and left the flat.

Sherlock turned to John and smirked

"_Now where were we?"_


End file.
